Pink Panther (Character)
Pink Panther is a Panther from TV Series of Pink Panther He Played Ace Bathound in Gromit the Dog He's is a horror dog He played Dennis in Meet the Feebles (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style) He played Beast in Beauty and the Pink Panther He is a beast He played Sleepy in Mindy White and The Seven Animals He is a dwarf He played the Bus Driver in Ocean Animals Don't Dance He played Happy in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals He is a dwarf He played the Goofy Goober in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie He is a peanut He played Harold Hutchins in Benny Minion He is one of the guests in the hotel in New Delhi, India He played Doc in Lady White and the Seven Best Friends He is a dwarf He played Lucifer in Vanessarella He is a cat He played Squidward Tentacles in The RobinBob HoodPants Movie He is a squid He played Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros (DisneyLovefan Style) He is a duck He played S.D. Kluger in Timon Claus is Coming to Town He is a mail delivery guy He played Rafiki in The Teddy Bear King He is a mandrill He played Felicia in The Great Spider Detective He is a cat Gallery Pink Panther.png Pink Panther in The Pink Panther.jpg Pink Panther 1993 Logo.png Depressed pink panther.jpg Pink panther plays with a string.jpg Pink panther is being pulled with a string.jpg Pink panther crashes right into a cactus.jpg Pink panther crashes right into a buoy.jpg Pink panther painted in blue.jpg Pink panther is blown away with a kite.jpg Pink panther waves at king kong.jpg Pink panther runs from king kong.jpg Pink panther flies a kite with ducks flapping.jpg Pink panther and ducks are flying over shooting rifles.jpg Depressed pink panther painted in blue.jpg Pink panther in fountain.jpg Pink panther in fountain 2.jpg Pink panther and blue panther scream each other.jpg Pink panther with blue panther.jpg Pink panther and a dog in prison.jpg Pink panther and big nose show tounges.jpg Pink panther begins to sleep with big nose.jpg Pink panther goes skiing.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering 2.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering 3.jpg Depressed pink panther with feathers fluttering 4.jpg Pink panther dressed as a ballerina.jpg Pink panther dressed as a birthday clown.jpg Pink panther dressed as napoleon.jpg Pink panther sobs in happiness.jpg Sleepy thelma.jpg Thelma uses pink panther as a paper airplane.jpg Pink panther stuck in the mud.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net 2.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net 3.jpg Pink panther holds a telephone wire.jpg Pink panther holds a telephone wire 2.jpg Angry thelma holds the pink panther.jpg Angry thelma calls the pink panther naughty baby.jpg Pink panther is hit by a refrigerator.jpg Pink panther is hit by a refrigerator 2.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net with big nose.jpg Pink panther trapped in the net with big nose 2.jpg Pink panther drenched by thelma's tears.jpg Pink panther thinks that a gopher dies.jpg Pink panther thinks that a gopher dies 2.jpg Pink-p3.jpg Pink-p2.jpg Pink-p4.jpg Pink-p1.jpg Pink-p5.jpg Pink-logo.jpg PPPMainTitle_still_image1-c.jpg the-cartoon-front.jpg the-cartoon-CD-banner.gif Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Cats Category:Panthers Category:Pink Panther Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:United Artists Characters Category:DFE Films Characters Category:Tigers Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Animal Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Animals Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Characters who cry Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroic Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Farmers Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Sony Company Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Legend Hero Category:Heroes